<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That was fucked up, wasn't it? by pulchramors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722767">That was fucked up, wasn't it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors'>pulchramors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm never going to finish this lmao [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, But Mostly Hurt, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Filming, Forced Orgasm, Forehead Kisses, Gags, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Paddling, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Starvation, Tentacles, monster fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira learns something unexpected about Akechi and goes to confront him about it.<br/>It doesn't go well for either of them.</p><p>(Excerpt from a larger story I know I'll never be able to finish but can be read as a stand alone, because it is basically fucked up porn. Read the notes at the beginning. Most of the tags are only described in dialogue - There's a more detailed TW and some -not 100% necessary tbh- context in the notes.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm never going to finish this lmao [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That was fucked up, wasn't it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if there are any mistakes! English isn't my native language! Feel free to correct/let me know if you spot any mistakes!</p><p>This is an excerpt from a larger story I know I'll never be able to finish, but this can stand alone with minimal context and I thought I'd share. What you need to know for this is that Akechi is more involved in the whole 'celebrity' thing, signing up with an 'agency' and, well, as happens in -surprisingly many- other fics, gets whored around. Futaba plants the bug on his phone like usual (this is set around mid-way Sae's palace) and when he suddenly makes up excuses practically hours before they go into mementos, she searches around his phone, finds a suspicious text exchange asking him to 'come prepared' in a random address that night, and decides to spy using the audio on his phone when it takes place. The audio is...Not that pleasant and it leads to her discovering what's happening and a private server where they keep all that stuff. She lets Akira know and Akira (who's harem route in here but tbh, because of angsty reasons, it's a whole thing) decides to go check on Akechi alone and it kinda goes to shit from there.</p><p>Please read the TW. Most of the tags are only mentioned in 'dirty talk' and I categorize bellow what is actually happening and what is only talked about. Skip this if you want to go in "spoiler-free"!</p><p>Trigger Warnings:</p><p>What is actually happening: Implied rape/non-con, implied prostitution, implied underage prostitution, mild violence (shoving, biting and a slap), implied bondage/BDSM (mentions of rope bondage, marks, and welts), implied/mentioned explicit videos, blood (not much, just a split lip and a bite) NON-CON (kissing, handjob, blowjob, not any penetrative sex), fucked up dirty talk (a lot. it's basically half the fic), gagging (? a tie gets shoved in mouth, gets spit out pretty quickly), I don't know how to tag this and it is short but it's important, there's a dialogue that basically 'if you didn't like it you wouldn't get hard' (which is bullshit btw), edging (kind of? this whole fic is about one hand/blowjob, so yeah it kinda drags on? I really don't know), implied harem route protagonist, arguing (a little). Oh , um... Implied murder plotting, but I mean, it is akeshu. Also, things do not get really resolved, but there's the cute fluffy (kind of) cuddling in the end, so it isn't 100% angst.</p><p>What is mentioned in the fucked up 'dirty talk': Implied/mentioned (group and solo) masturbation, (all the rest are kind of implied to be non-con) degrading terms (no slurs), mind break, sexual slavery, bondage, BDSM, sex toys, gags (muzzles and ball gags, but in general too), neglect play (?the whole 'leave you tied up begging for cock/release' trope), dehumanization, begging, starvation, cum feeding/eating (? the whole 'gets fed only cum/food with cum' hentai bs and cum swallowing and licking in general), dog crate/cage (idk I feel this should be a tag), pet play, collars, overstimulation, rimming, cock cages, cockwarming, orgasm delay/denial, gang-bang (both human and monster), implied double/triple penetration, blindfolding, punishment, paddling, tentacle sex, persona sex, shadow sex (monsterfucking in general), prostitution, filming, live broadcast, humiliation, public humiliation.</p><p>If you think there's anything not properly tagged or need to be added, let me know! It's important to tag things properly when dealing with works with dark content!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi stared at the rays of the sun that had slowly started to creep in between the half-closed blinds. He wasn't going to be able to sleep, was he? Still, he couldn't bring himself to get up from his bed -<em>pathetic</em>- slightly thankful it was at least Saturday, so he didn't really <em>have</em> to, per se, choosing to ignore his alarms for now. </p><p>He knew he had to get up by the third one. Mock test on Monday, two essays, finish up the paperwork from some case and drop it off, make sure to keep up with his excuse of being "sick" in the group chat, be ready in case Shido called- <em>Anyway</em>, he had shit to do and moping around all day wouldn't make him feel any better or fix any of his problems. <em>He had to get up at some point.</em></p><p>He turned over in his bed and stared at the wall for an indefinite amount of time. </p><p><em>He had to get up</em>.</p><p>He reached over and picked his phone from the floor where he had dropped it when he came home -<em>ugh, he needed to charge it, but the charger was in his briefcase and that was...somewhere</em>- tapping aimlessly on social media for a while. The phantom thief group chat was -at least- quiet for once, but that was probably because it was still morning. Not that they ever miss a chance to hang out - once they even invited him, <em>fishing</em> <em>of all things. It was surprisingly</em> <em>tolerable.</em></p><p>It was almost 10 am, his last alarm until midday informed him, and he closed it with a huff, letting the phone fall on the mattress. He didn't even know why he bothered with alarms anymore, his sleep schedule beyond messed up, other than to give him some vague sense of the time.</p><p>
  <em>Get up. Just get up. Don't be a pathetic little-</em>
</p><p>His phone was ringing. He quickly turned it over, looking at the caller ID.</p><p><em>Akira</em>. </p><p>Of course, he'd have to call <em>now</em> of all times. He let it ring. Akira called again. Akechi cursed, debating doing something stupid, like throwing his phone against the wall.</p><p>Then the doorbell buzzes and he covers his head with his pillow.</p><p>"Akechi, I know you're in there, I heard your phone ring. <em>Twice</em>." Ah. <em>That</em> <em>motherfucker</em>- Akira pressed the button again. "I'm not leaving."</p><p><em>Persistent little shit</em>. He does not want to look at his <em>stupid</em> face right now, or at that <em>stupid</em> <em>fucking</em> '<em>not-a-cat'</em> that he carried in his bag <em>everywhere</em> like a magical girl from a third rate children's show or any of his <em>stupid fucking friends</em> that followed him around like <em>lost puppies. </em>He sat up with a sigh, making his way towards the door. He was too tired to do the whole act, so he just stayed behind it, mustering the most <em>pleasant sounding, saccharine, 'oh, have I done something to offend you, Kurusu-kun?' </em>tone that was appropriate for the situation.</p><p>"Kurusu-kun?" His voice was a little hoarser than he would have liked, but at least it helped to sell the whole 'sick' act. "Did I make you worry with my message yesterday? Apologies, I'll be back in action by Monday." <em>Just leave.</em></p><p>"I brought you soup." Akechi almost laughed. <em>Almost</em>. </p><p>"Ah - I appreciate it, but I don't want you to catch -" He faked a small cough. "-this." <em>Great</em>. <em>This</em>. Because being that <em>vague</em> was <em>clearly convincing</em>. Ah, whatever. He couldn't bring himself to care right now. </p><p>"That cough sounded pretty fake." Oh, <em>screw him</em> and his insight. Akechi let out a strained laugh, leaning against the wall of the entrance. "Open the door?" Akechi sighed and there was silence for a minute before Akira softly knocked. "<em>Akechi</em>?"</p><p>"Just leave. You don't have to get concerned, I'm going to be fine by Monday, I'm just-" his voice broke a bit and he faked another cough -<em>fuck you Kurusu, it did not sound fake at all</em>- to mask it. "-<em>sick</em>."</p><p>"You know if you're not going to open the door I'm just going to pick it?" <em>Oh, for fuck's sake</em>. He quickly unlocked the door with a huff, swinging it open. </p><p>He was alone. No Morgana, no phantom thieves. And he really <em>did</em> bring soup - he was holding a plastic bag that seemed to have something vaguely bowl-shaped in it at the very least and was <em>staring </em>at him, eyes widening slightly behind his glasses. What, did he really not expect him to open up and just let him pick his front door?</p><p>"What do you want?" he rubbed his temple with one hand, holding the door with the other. "I told you, I am sick, can't you just let me re-?" Akechi froze, realizing he was still in his underwear, just a loose shirt on top, which meant - Akira quickly looked away, adjusting his glasses with one hand and Akechi opened his mouth to say something but chose to slam the door to his face instead, taking a deep breath. </p><p>
  <em>Shitshitshitshit-FUCK how could he be so <strong>stupid</strong>?</em>
</p><p>He could hear Akira calling him out from behind the door, but he didn't care. </p><p>He didn't need a mirror or to look down to know just how <em>bad</em> he looked. There were angry rope burns around his thighs, calves, and ankles, not to mention the <em>bruises</em> and the <em>bites</em> and the <em>welts</em> that would be <em>clearly</em> visible against his pale skin. He knew his chest and collarbone probably looked just as <em>wrecked</em> too, but those were at least decently hidden with his shirt for the most part <em>-no marks on visible spots, these will cost you extra-</em></p><p>He took another breath, making his way to the small closet and pulled out a random pair of pants, hurryingly pulling them up. Too late for anything else. If he was lucky Akira would just brush it off with no questions. They both knew how much <em>he</em> fucked around with people, so why would he find it out of place if someone was also sexually active? By the time he opened the door again, Akira was crouched down, bag on the floor next to him, lockpicking tools at hand. Akechi genuinely laughed. </p><p>"Are you really that stupid you were <em>actually</em> going to pick my lock? You could get in <em>real</em> <em>trouble</em> for that you know." Akira quickly got up, shooting him a grin and actually <em>spinning</em> the tools in his hands before he shoved them in his back pocket. <em>What a show-off.</em> </p><p>"Are you going to arrest me, <span class="u"><em>Detective</em></span>?" He almost purred the last word. </p><p>"Oh no, I wouldn't think of breaking our deal just yet." He smiled, practiced, easy to slip on. But not to keep apparently when Akira looked at him like <em>that</em>. He sighed. "Just tell me what you want so I can get some sleep." That was a lie. He wouldn't sleep, probably until later that night, when exhaustion finally became too much and he passed out. But he didn't need to know that.</p><p>"Are you going to let me in?" He sounded legitimately concerned, which was <em>worse</em>, somehow, than being his usual sharp and quiet self.</p><p>"That depends - Are you going to stand around and bother me all day if I don't?" Akira grinned again and Akechi stepped back, pressing the bridge of his nose. Akira handed him the bag and stepped inside, so Akechi turned around and placed it on the counter, pushing the few empty boxes of take-out in the sink to make space. He didn't even realize it before but -</p><p>His apartment was a <em>mess</em>. He hadn't gotten around to taking out the trash the past few days -<em>or even gathering them in a bag actually, take out boxes and crumpled up papers littering the small studio</em>- his closet now half open and his school uniform haphazardly thrown over the one chair by his desk, his shirt and tie on the floor. His desk wasn't any better actually, overflowing with papers and books and reports, his laptop left open on sleep mode, a half-empty mug of coffee next to it from who knows how long ago next to it - damn Leblanc for making him a coffee snob, he almost couldn't <em>stand</em> instant now.</p><p>At least it was <em>clean</em>. Or at least clean-ish. He was sure he had properly cleaned up everything last weekend, which was a small relief because he would straight up <em>rather die</em> than have Akira walk in his apartment when it was dirtier than his crummy attic.</p><p>"Sorry for the mess." he mumbled, self consciously, taking out two floor pillows from under his bedstand, sitting carefully on one as Akira took off his shoes, looking around. </p><p>"Never thought you'd be a Featherman fan." Akira said, sitting opposite of him, gesturing on the posters and the bookshelf half-way filled with comics and figurines." Akechi hummed. </p><p>"Appearances can be deceiving." Objectively speaking, that show was <em>garbage</em>, but <em>he</em> <em>liked</em> <em>it and its cliche bullshit</em>, especially when he suddenly found himself at -barely- 16 with a permanent place to stay and more disposable income than he actually felt comfortable spending. Of course he bought a <em>fuck-ton</em> of merch. "And besides, those aren't the only things in my bookcase - if I may direct your attention to the bottom selfs, you'll notice there's actually quite the varied selection of reading material." Akira smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, but that's c<em>ompletely in character</em> for someone like you. <em>Of course</em> I would expect you to read Jung in your free time" <em>-you should pick it up as well, all that metaverse bullshit is like out of a wet dream of his-</em> he almost said, but decided against it last second. "But on the other hand, you <em>not only liking</em> <em>Featherman</em> <em>but</em> liking it <em>enough</em> to buy the second biggest collection I've seen live is <em>completely unexpected and thus, adorable." </em></p><p><em>"Second biggest? Who -" </em>he took a breath, composing himself.<em> What was he even saying?-</em> Akira didn't seem to mind though, going into a rant about how Futaba tried to rope him into actually watching the show and how he was just gotten into the third season. </p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>
  <em>Very, very wrong. </em>
</p><p>Akira Kurusu did a lot of things. He'd see him working in a flower shop, a convenience store, a <em>fucking drag bar</em>, brewing coffee, fish, make lockpicks and smoke bombs, slaughter shadows and change multiple personas like it was <em>nothing</em>. The one thing he did not do however, at least so far, was<em> rant like that. </em>He was never talkative, preferring to listen to others intently, making a few precise comments, keeping his answers brief. Where other people preferred to say something he would gesture or hum. Him talking so much and over something so <em>utterly meaningless</em>...That was... <em>Strange</em> at the very least. He eyed him carefully, not paying attention to his words.</p><p>He was tense, shoulders squared, more hunched than usual, his hand often going up to mess with that mop he called hair.<br/>The man that had taken out a literal mob boss with a smirk on his face was tense, sitting in his apartment, talking about a fucking children's show in the middle of the morning. </p><p>
  <em>Something was definitely up. </em>
</p><p>"What's going on?" Akechi cut him off sharply and Akira sighed.</p><p>"You aren't sick." </p><p><em>Yeah, no fucking shit, Sherlock. </em>Akira pulled lightly on his bangs once again as Akechi rolled his eyes. "I-" he took a breath, straightening up a little, letting his hand fall down. "Akechi what happened yesterday?"</p><p>"I'm not sure I follow." Akechi answered quickly -maybe too quickly and used the wrong tone because Akira buried his hands in his pockets and looked away for a second before staring back at him.</p><p>"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it but you are clearly hurt and-"Akechi clicked his tongue, resisting the urge to pull his shirt up until it completely covered his neck or actually grab his briefcase -<em>it was under the desk</em>- and bash Akira's head with it.</p><p>"It's called having <em>sex</em> Akira. You'd think <em>you of all people</em> would know what it is, considering all the girls -<em>and guys,</em> may I add- that you've been practically <em>parading</em> all over the place." he crossed his arms. </p><p>"Those were rope burns." Of <em>fucking</em> course he would notice. He felt his pulse heighten.</p><p>"<em>So what?</em> Everyone has their vices-" </p><p>"<em>Akechi</em>." Akira took a deep breath. He couldn't really tell him <em>exactly</em> how he found out, but - "Futaba was looking stuff about you online because you know, she gets anxious when she doesn't really know someone and you are working with us now after all so - well...It's Futaba. There's nothing online that can be hidden from her." Akechi froze completely, digging his nails into his arms over his shirt. "What I mean is - <em>there are videos and</em> - fuck." another breath. "<em>I</em> <em>know</em>."</p><p><em>Huh</em>.</p><p>Akechi looked at him blankly for a few moments, processing it before he let out a small, hollow laugh.</p><p>"I bet you found it <strong><em>hilarious</em></strong>, seeing me like that, <em>didn't you?"</em></p><p>"What-?"</p><p>"Did you watch it all together or did she just send you the videos? Ah, no, you like to do things in groups after all but to think that would <em>include getting off</em>... <em>How amusing. </em>But hey - it's not really <em>out of character </em>for any of you, <em>is it</em>? You like to get them all off, so why don't you do it all together and save precious time?" Akechi laughed again.</p><p>"That's-"</p><p>"Did you come here to mock me?" Akechi cut him off again. "Oh, wait, maybe you're hoping to use it as blackmail?"</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>"You're hoping that I'm going to <em>back off</em> and let <em>you and your little entourage</em> run around as the "<em>Phantom Thieves of Hearts"</em> and you'll keep your mouth shut in exchange, right?"</p><p>"Wait, this isn't what-"</p><p>"Not it, huh? <em>Then what? </em>You wanna get a fucking taste?" He leaned over towards him, almost in a daze, watching Akira's eyes widen behind his glasses and he chuckled. "That's it then? You want me to be your <em>l</em><em>ittle fucktoy?"</em> Akira felt his cheeks heat up and before he could react, Akechi grabbed him by his jacket and pressed their lips together with bruising force. Akira almost froze up completely, only instinctively putting his hands against the floor to support the extra weight as Akechi practically straddled him, feeling his lips move against his own, pushing his tongue inside after <em>biting down hard making him moan in pain.</em> <em>Fuck</em>, he probably bit so hard he actually <em>split</em> his lip - Akira could feel something <em>wet</em> running down his chin, and while it could be drool the slight iron taste and the pain made him doubt that. Akechi <em>finally</em> pulled back, eyes down, breathing heavily, foreheads pushed together, hands still gripping the collar of his jacket so tightly they were <em>shaking</em>.</p><p>"A-Akechi-" Akira stuttered, still in shock, slowly raising one hand to push him back, when Akechi pulled him upwards and slammed his head on the ground, making his glasses become crooked and let out a loud groan from the sudden, throbbing pain in the back of his head, closing his eyes as Akechi started to bite down his neck, pulling one side of his shirt and jacket to the side to trail hard kisses down his shoulder. </p><p>"I'm glad you're not wearing that <em>stupid fucking turtleneck, </em>" he mumbled under his breath. Akira was still dazed, trying to put his hands against Akechi's shoulders.</p><p><em>"Fu-Fuck, Akechi, get off me-"</em> Akechi just laughed again.</p><p><em>"</em>I <em>never </em>had the stomach to <em>actually</em> <em>look</em> at the uploaded content, but I do a bit of <em>both</em> - Tell me, <em><strong>Akira</strong></em>, <em>how do you want me exactly?" </em>he bit him hard on the base of his neck, just above his collarbone, drawing blood once again. "Do you want me to take you like that, on the floor? Do you jerk off, having fantasies of the <em>'Detective Prince' putting you in your fucking place like the <strong>dirty criminal scum</strong> you are?" </em>he started slowly grinding against him. "You know, I actually do have a pair of handcuffs lying around-"</p><p>"No,no, this isn't what-" Akechi pressed hard against him, making him cut off his sentence with a moan.</p><p>"This isn't it?" he hummed "The opposite then? You want to <em>make me your <strong>little bitch</strong></em> for daring to <em>go against your little vigilante game</em>?" He started undoing Akira's belt with one hand, wrapping the other on his arm tightly as he tried to push him off again. "You <em>can't fucking stand</em> the fact that I don't run after you, <em>practically <strong>begging</strong> for your dick, like a <strong>bitch in heat,</strong> like <span class="u">everyone</span> else does,</em> so you want to <em>break</em> <em>me</em> into your <em>personal little cocksleeve-" </em>Akira was about to say something when Akechi started rubbing his groin through his underwear, letting out a strangled moan. "Yeah, that's it, <em>isn't it?</em> - <span class="u"><em>Completely</em></span> defeating me and <strong><em>breaking</em></strong> me down to your <em><strong>desperate little whore, huh</strong></em>?  Maybe I'll try and fight you, so you'll keep me <em>tied</em> and <em>gagged</em> and just fuck me into that <em>sorry excuse</em> of a mattress in your <em>dirty attic</em> until I'm completely <strong>full</strong> <strong>of your cum</strong>, then you'll just <em>plug</em> <em>me up and ignore me</em>, leave me <em>writhing</em> <strong><em>helplessly</em></strong> until you wanna use me again, keeping me open for <em>your</em> cock in your bed, the only thing I can do <em>watch</em> as you <em>pound</em> me <em>again</em> and <strong><em>again</em></strong> and <span class="u"><strong><em>again</em></strong></span> and then just <em>leave </em>for who knows how long, until I'm <em>begging</em> just to <em>touch me, oh <strong>please</strong> just touch</em> <em>me</em> <em>until I can't do <span class="u">anything</span> but beg</em>. Maybe you won't <em>even</em> do that somedays, just shove a toy in me, turn it up and leave me to <em>suffer</em>, not even caring enough to give me a <em>second glance." </em>he spoke in a low, hushed tone, pulling down Akira's pants and underwear just enough to release his now growing erection, slowly stroking him. Akira put his hand, over his mouth, biting his thumb, trying to stifle another moan.</p><p>"Ah-<em>Stop it</em>, Ah-Akechi, just get off me ah-I don't-" </p><p>"Don't you dare try to deny it when you're this hard <em>you piece of shit</em>." Akechi put a thumb over the tip of Akira's dick, pressing down slightly and <em>smirked</em> as he watched his thighs tremble, trying to buckle into his hand.</p><p>"Th-ah-That's not how it works- How-How any of thi-is-" Akechi reached over to grab the tie from the floor, pushing Akira's hand away and shoving it into his mouth. </p><p>"If you're just going to say bullshit, then don't talk at all." His tone was icy cold and Akira almost nodded instinctively. Akechi gave a small sigh before he continued stroking him, moving down, so his face was just hovering above Akira's dick, his hair falling down and hiding his expression. Akira didn't speak but he pushed the fabric out with his tongue, spitting it out on the floor. If Akechi noticed, he didn't say anything, too focused on the task at hand for a few seconds. </p><p>"You want me to take you in my mouth, don't you?" He pushed some of his hair behind his ear and looked up to Akira's face. Or more accurately, the direction of his face. He didn't even seem like he was looking at him, eyes unfocused, quickly dropping back down. "Hey, maybe when you make me your <em>bitch</em>, that's all you'll ever feed me, <em>just your cock</em>, making me <em>thank you</em> for letting me eat your cum until I <em>beg</em> for your table scraps like a <em>dog</em>." He slowed down his stokes again, giving his dick a long, slow lick. "You'll make me work for it, fuck my throat until I <em>gag</em> and <em>choke</em> and then throw whatever's left on your plate and make me eat of the floor. Maybe you'll even cum on it. Yeah, <em>that's all I'll be able to ever taste</em> anymore, <em>just cum, and whatever you decide to shove in my mouth</em> when you're done <em>using</em> <em>it</em>." He slowly took him in his mouth, head, and tongue moving almost automatically by now. Akira bit his lips <em>hard -</em>if there wasn't any blood before <em>there was now-, </em>trying -and <em>failing</em>- not to thrust against his mouth, because it was so painfully agonizingly slow and it felt good when he didn't want it to. Not like that at least. </p><p>Akechi pulled back slightly, a trail of saliva and precum still connecting his lips to Akira's dick as he took a deep breath and Akira let out a needy moan thrusting up against nothing.</p><p>Akechi smiled blankly, eyes glazed over and slightly wet as Akira looked at him, swallowing hard, trying to collect his thoughts.</p><p>"You know what I've just thought? I'm too <strong><em>worthless</em></strong> to even keep me in your bed, <em>aren't I</em>? No, you're so nice you feed the strays in your neighborhood and let that fucking monster-cat sleep on your bed, but <em>I'm too disgusting and hopeless for even that.</em> Maybe you'll get and <em>actual</em> dog crate and <em>stuff</em> <em>me</em> <em>in</em>, tied on my knees and elbows so I can only slowly <em>crawl like an animal, <span class="u">muzzled</span> and <span class="u">collared</span> and <strong>plugged</strong> <strong>up</strong></em> with one of these <em>ridiculous</em> plugs with little fluffy tails on them, dragging me out by a leash when you need somewhere to <strong><em>cum</em></strong>." he mumbled, trailing kisses to the small batch of exposed skin around his groin and giving tiny kitten licks to his weeping erection. "Maybe you'll stuff my ass with <em>a way too big</em> vibrator, bury it <span class="u">deep</span> inside me, turn it up <em>all the way</em> and ride me until I'm <em>crying</em> from overstimulation and <em><strong>can't</strong></em> cum anymore. <strong>Then</strong> you'll make me eat my <em>own</em> filth out of <em>your ass</em>." He <em>chuckled</em> "Yes, you won't even <em>care</em> if I come or not, but I'll <span class="u">always</span> have to eat it back up <em>if</em> you ever let me. Maybe you'll even keep my cock caged, <em>only</em> opening it when you want to ride me or torment me. You'll have me <em>grinding against your leg, begging and crying</em>, chocking in my spit behind a ball gag. You'll have me beg <em>just</em> to be <em>tied down</em> under that tiny tool table and be the <em>perfect little cockwarmer</em> as you make infiltration tools because <em>then</em> you might press your foot against my cock and that's the <em>most</em> simulation there I'll get <em>for weeks, maybe months</em> even."</p><p>Akira had pressed his nails to the inside of his palms, biting his lips, panting and drooling and anything he was trying to say completely unintelligible between moans as Akechi expertly changed from slow to fast strokes and then slowed down again his face enough he could feel his heavy breaths against his cock</p><p>"I wonder if you'll share me with the others...No, you definitely will. After you make me the <em>perfect little pet</em> -nothing but the best for <strong><em>them</em></strong>, <em>right</em>?- you'll have me sit between your legs in your little meetings and <em>offer</em> myself to them. Make me kneel under the table and <em>suck, eat out <span class="u">every</span> single one of you</em>, while you talk about your next target. Maybe you'll make me take <em>as many</em> of you<em> as I can at once</em> or blindfold me and make me <em>guess</em> who's fucking me, or who am I licking. Then <em>punish</em> me, <em>laugh</em> at me for getting it wrong, paddle my ass and thighs until I can't move <em>for weeks,</em> and my skin <em>breaks and bleeds</em> and <strong><em>make me thank you for every hit</em></strong>. Maybe you'll gag me too or ask me <em>only</em> when there's a cock <em>buried</em> in my throat, so I can only <em>squirm helplessly and <span class="u">beg</span></em> you to forgive me when I don't answer you properly because <strong><em>I can't take anymore, please I can't, I</em></strong>-" he took a sharp breath and bit down Akira's thigh as he started speeding up his stroking, making him <em>scream</em>. "Then, when I'm completely <em>broken down and eager</em> to follow your <em>every</em> little command, you'll bring me to the metaverse. You'll strip me down, take my mask, take my weapons and have me hanging helpless and naked from those <em>fucking tentacles</em> in Oracle's persona, getting <em>utterly </em><em>wrecked</em> by them, offering my body to <strong><em>shadows</em></strong> for extra cash. Heal me <em>just enough</em> to take <em>another monster or two or three, but <span class="u">never</span> enough</em>, so I can <em>feel</em> each and every one of them tear <em>my body apart</em>. <em>Shit</em>, you'll even have me get fucked by your personas too, <em>won't you</em>? And you have<em>, oh, so many, <strong>Joker</strong>, I'll need days, <strong>just</strong> getting fucked, over and <strong>over</strong> and <strong>over</strong>, <strong><span class="u">again and again</span> </strong>until I'm even <span class="u">halfway</span> through them." </em></p><p>Akira almost screamed pressing his hand against his mouth. </p><p>"Aah-<em>Please</em> -mh- goh-gonna-"</p><p>"You like the thought of whoring me around <em>that much, huh</em>?" he spit on his cock and made him <em>tremble</em>, giving another small lick before continuing with fast, determined strokes. "But you were always a <em>show-off.</em> I bet you'd even want to film me, everyone wearing their little phantom thief costumes and passing me around each other, fuck me and broadcast it across the whole country <em>make me beg for your cock on live television.</em> Make me stare at the camera, drooling, <em>crying</em>, face full of <em>cum and click</em>, hold me up, because I won't be able to even keep my head up, and <em>make me <strong>admit</strong> how much better you are than me, how <strong>I'm your stupid little</strong></em>-"</p><p>Akira came with a sob in Akechi's hand. Akechi just stopped talking, pulling his hand to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers clean as Akira pressed his eyes with the inside of his palms, panting, glasses pushed up against his bangs and crooked. Akechi almost mechanically leaned down to lick Akira's cock clean and that seemed to snap Akira out of it, finally his body responding as he wanted it to, shoving him back and scrambling back into a sitting position. Akechi let himself fall to his side, not even reacting, staring blankly ahead.</p><p>Akira took a sharp breath. </p><p><em>"What the fuck is wrong with y-</em>" he stopped himself before he was able to finish that, fixing his glasses. Then he took a few deep breaths, tugging on his bangs. "That was...That was so <em>wrong</em>-" </p><p>"I can do better." Akechi mumbled from the floor, unmoving and Akira felt his blood <em>boil</em>.</p><p>"That's not the- Are you completely out of your mind?" </p><p>"That's what you want, isn't it? Use me-" Akechi also sat up, keeping his head slumped down."-do whatever you want to me,<em> I don't care anymore, I don't give a sh-" </em></p><p>Akira slapped him.</p><p><em>Hard</em>.</p><p>His hand stung and Akechi's cheek was already turning red. At least that seemed to snap him out of it too, left fist clenching as if he was about to punch him, then relaxing and just bringing his palm against his face. Akira realized he was still sitting with his fucking dick out, so instead of saying something, he focused on tucking it back in, pulling on his pants and underwear, buckling his belt again with shaking hands.</p><p>"You shouldn't have come here." Akechi said, almost completely under his breath. Akira didn't look at him, voice sharp and angry.</p><p>"<em>Give me their names.</em>"</p><p>"What?" Akechi's eyes were wide in surprise. Whatever he was expecting it wasn't <em>that</em>.</p><p>"I'm going to-"</p><p>"You aren't going to do <em>shit</em>." Akechi basically spat out, glaring at him. "Do you really think you can make this about you and your pathetic little need to save everyone? If it was that easy I would-" he took a deep breath. </p><p>"You can't expect me to do nothing." </p><p>"Oh, but I<em> can</em>. What exactly do you think this will accomplish? <em>Other</em> than stroking your and your friends' egos? <em>Justice? </em>Don't make me laugh. There's practically no tangible proof anything illegal ever happened. There's no proof of-" he took a sharp breath. "Those videos could be argued that are completely consensual and there are practically no transaction trails that can be linked to it."</p><p>"You're in <em>high school</em>-"</p><p>"I turned 18 this June Akira. I am not a minor, <em>especially</em> in the eyes of the law." Akira just stared at him and Akechi took another deep breath before he continued. "I don't even know how many people are involved or who is exactly responsible. Do you think there's going to be an investigation on a company just from a seemingly random confession? And even if an investigation is launched do you think the police won't get paid off? The only thing this will accomplish is rumors. And then those videos will get spread and <em>you </em>are going to <em>ruin my life - for ever</em>." Akira opened his mouth as if to say something but Akechi didn't let him. "No, no matter what happens after, no matter how hard I'll try <em>that</em> is always going to follow me. At best, people will see me as a helpless little victim.<em> At worst-</em>" he sighed. "Just fucking don't. I don't <em>need</em> this. "</p><p>"So you're fine with how things are?"</p><p>"Do I look like I'm fucking fine with it?"</p><p>"That's <em>exactly</em> my point-"</p><p>"No. You don't get a say in this. You basically barged in here uninvited, questioned me about something that's none of your business, watched me completely freak out and let me get you off while I was-"</p><p>"<em>I didn't let-</em>"</p><p>"<em>You're full of shit Kurusu</em>. After a point, I was too far gone - you could have done <em>anything</em> to me and I wouldn't have even reacted. And you know it. You let me do it, like you fuck around with <em>everyone</em> around you, because you can't imagine a world where someone won't try and jump on your fucking dick first chance they get-"</p><p>"I didn't fucking want this-"</p><p>"Oh, but <em>you did!</em> Or are you going to lie to both of us and tell that if I asked you <em>nicely</em> to <em>please</em> pound me on the mattress to make me forget you <em><span class="u">weren't</span></em> going to do just that? Or you wouldn't eagerly clear up my desk and spread yourself on it and let me-"</p><p>"<strong><em>Fine</em></strong><em>! I would!</em> Fuck - yes, I want you, but <em>not</em> like <strong><em>this</em></strong>." Akira reached out and grabbed Akechi's hands, gripping them tightly in his. "<strong><em>Never</em></strong> like this. I genuinely like <em>you</em> Akechi."</p><p>"<em>I hate you.</em>" Akechi scoffed</p><p>"I know. You've told me." he sighed about to let go, but Akechi tightened his hands around his when he felt him relax his grip, so Akira didn't and instead watched Akechi turn his gaze out the window as they both stayed silent for a few minutes, holding each others hands.</p><p>"You really shouldn't have come here." Akechi finally broke the silence, finally turning to look at him. "You...You should probably leave. I'll try to keep my distance until-" -<em>Until I kill you. Like I should have kept it from that start.-</em> he couldn't really say that. Akira just leaned closer to him, pressed his forehead against his and let out a small laugh.</p><p>"That was fucked up, wasn't it?" </p><p>Akechi chuckled. "I've done worse." <em>-Like planning to actually murder you and you're just sitting here, comforting me for what I've done, like the kind gullible idiot you are- </em>that remained unspoken as well. He closed his eyes instead, focusing on the feeling of Akira's head, how his glasses were uncomfortably close to his face and his hands. Akira got up after a while, not letting go of Akechi's hands, pulling him up with him as he shot him a puzzled look.</p><p>He didn't let go as he practically sat him on the bed either. He did after that, to push up his glasses and go throw some water against his face, rubbing it roughly, before wiping it with his sleeve and pushing them back down. Then he sat down beside him on the bed and grabbed his hands again.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Akechi asked as Akira half lied down, legs hanging off. </p><p>"Just...Lay down with me. Until you fall asleep." Akira hummed and Akechi raised an eyebrow. "You look like you need it."</p><p>Ah, right. He didn't get the chance to wear any make-up. He must really look like shit for Akira of all people to say anything. </p><p>"You can talk when your dark circles aren't looking like a separate being, desperately trying to escape your face." Akira took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with a smirk as Akechi lied down beside him, scooting back so Akira had room to put up his legs too, kicking the blanket to the side.</p><p>It was weird. </p><p>They were both on their sides, facing each other, as much distance between them as the single bed allowed -which was practically none. They were just shy of hugging- only their hands interlocked, an unspoken understanding between them to not get any closer, for now at least.</p><p>"I'm not even sure how you're getting dark circles with Morgana making you go to sleep early like a grandpa." </p><p>"Hey - he's not that bad. Besides what Mona doesn't know, won't hurt him"</p><p>"Oh, sneaking out? My, what a <em>delinquent</em>."</p><p>"You can judge when your apartment <em>doesn't</em> look like a dumpster."</p><p>"At least it's clean - When's the last time you actually dusted that attic?"</p><p>"I wouldn't call it clean with the way these sheets are smelling."</p><p>"You're more than welcome to <em>fuck off</em> if you don't like it. We can't all live next to a laundromat you know. And besides, I changed them last Friday."</p><p>"<em>That's the thing</em> with sheets, they need <em>weekly</em> changing-"</p><p>"It's <em>barely</em> Saturday, shut up." Akira smiled and moved his face closer to Akechi's, staying still for a second, before pressing his lips against his forehead softly.</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>. <em>But</em> you're eating the soup. You can't live on take out."</p><p>"Take out is perfectly nutritious...And I eat over at Leblanc on occasion." </p><p>"You really can't go wrong with Sojiro's curry." Akira hummed. </p><p>"But you <em>still</em> brought soup of all things, huh?" </p><p>"Well - you were supposed to be sick."</p><p>"Details." Akechi rolled his eyes</p><p> </p><p>They stayed silent after that, Akira occasionally kissing Akechi's forehead or pulling his hand gently to kiss the inside of his wrist. Akechi rolled his eyes at that but smiled, ignoring the small heat he felt rising to his cheeks.</p><p>He didn't kiss him back.</p><p>They didn't close the distance between them.</p><p>They didn't let go of each other's hands either.</p><p>At some point, Akechi realized, he must have started to fall asleep, because he felt the mattress shift and when opened his eyes <em>-he didn't even notice he had closed them-  </em>Akira was pulling the blanket over him-<em>or rather trying to do so with one hand, the other still holding his</em>. He hummed contently, grabbing the edge and pulling it close to him as Akira tried to hold back a grin.</p><p>He didn't want to fall asleep.</p><p>It was <em>warm and nice and comfortable</em> and he knew sleep wasn't going to be <em>anything</em> like that.</p><p>He closed his eyes, listening to Akira's soft breathing. </p><p>Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, just to get this straight - I don't think it shows on this work, because my writing is ehh, but, what Akechi did here was wrong and it was rape. Akechi was not in... a good mindset, but having issues doesn't mean your actions don't affect other people. They're just the reason behind it. And the whole "if you didn't want this you would stop me" is not okay, because he did and he also got his head slammed on the ground so he was more or less dazed through a big chunk of what was happening. Akiren just 1) cares so fucking much about others he doesn't really care what happens to him 2) has a bit of a crush on Akechi and 3) this kinda ties with the whole work so it doesn't show here, but he views sexual/romantic relationships as...very casual. He has a need to be liked, so what if those people want to also fuck? It's just a means to please people. So he kinda freaks out, but maybe not as much as he should because eh, whatever, what's another hand/blowjob he didn't actually want? Which you know, is also fucked up. </p><p>I was mulling over actually removing all that stuff about harem!route Akira for the sake of this making more sense alone, but I mean it was already written and it's kind of a big part of this so.</p><p>Oh, important, none of these actions are condoned or encouraged irl by the author. A lot of people have dark thoughts and it may be a symptom of many, many things (or nothing at all), but if you think you can potentially put other people in danger by acting them up, seek immediate help by a professional. Also, find an outlet for pent up emotions. Like sports! Or writing fucked up fanfics.</p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you...Hm, enjoyed isn't probably the best word, but hey, hope you did get what you wanted out of this! Let me know your thoughts. ( ´ ▽ ` )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>